Helms Deep
Helms Deep is the ancient fortress of England where it now lies as the main fortification of the northern province of Rohavion within the Kingdom of Bretonia. It was once manned by the kings and queens of the former kingdom of England called the Kingdom of Pruta. This came to and end when during the First Siege of Edoras the forces of Bretonia destroyed the Prutan forces and sent them into exile in the lands of the north. Inside of Helms Deep is a rather important economic and population center called the Glittering Caves which consitute the area in the mountains behind Helms deep where this is a sizeable population, as well as heavy mining done. Helms Deep is symbollically very important to the Prutan Kingdom and for this reason it is the point that is most contested amongst the lands of Northern Rohavion. The fortress Helms Deep has historically been an extremely important fortress in Albion and for Pictland to the north, and England to the south as the fortress is one of only two land routes that allows large scale ground movement south, or northward with the other being routinely rained out and thus unreliable. Helms Deep was founded by the ancient Prutan Empire of whom used the fortress as a mainly spiritual and religious spot due to the fact that deep within Glittering Caves their exists the frozen body of a Titan that the Prutans worship as their god. The body was hidden deep within the mountain and great Magi placed on the body so that it would not decay, or become rotten, and this allowed the Prutans to move on without fear of damaging their god. When the Kingdom of Bretonia arrived in England the Prutans came to understand that the Bretonians were planning a massive assault on Helms Deep in order to solitify their northern border. The Empire of Pruta brought massive forces to Helms Deep and fortified it heavily but this all came to nothing as during the First Seige of Edoras the Prutans were broken and Helms Deep would eventually be captured by the Bretonians. History Empire of Pruta Main Article : Pruta Helms Deep was founded by the ancient Prutan Empire of whom used the fortress as a mainly spiritual and religious spot due to the fact that deep within Glittering Caves their exists the dead corpse of an Old One that the Prutans worship as their god. The corpse was hidden deep within the mountain and great Magi placed on the body so that it would not decay, or become rotten, and this allowed the Prutans to move on without fear of damaging their god. Fall to Bretonia Main Article : Kingdom of Bretonia When the Kingdom of Bretonia arrived in England the Prutans came to understand that the Bretonians were planning a massive assault on Helms Deep in order to solitify their northern border. The Empire of Pruta brought massive forces to Helms Deep and fortified it heavily but this all came to nothing as during the First Seige of Edoras the Prutans were broken and Helms Deep would eventually be captured by the Bretonians. Fortress Helms Deep Second Siege of Helms Deep Points of Interest Glittering Caves The Glittering Caves are an immense, beautiful looking, heavily ore-filled, cave system that extended deep down into the White Mountains for many miles and consisted of many different paths, tunnels, and chambers. A small stream ran down through the The Narrows of Helm's Deep and into the caves and was its source of water. Located behind the fortress of Helms Deep the glittering caves are where the population that services the fortress lives, as well as the location of a series of mines that mine the very valuable trintin mineral that is located in nearly unlimeted numbers in the cave. Category:Fort Category:Kingdom of Bretonia Category:England Category:Rohavion Category:Castle